Tarados
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Porque qué más daba ya. Sólo era un favor. Sólo era el gremio. Sólo era un beso. Sólo era Cana siendo una egoísta camuflada.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: ... Fue un impulso... OOC.** Gray/Cana **,** Gray/Lucy **,** Bacchus/Cana **,** Laxus/Cana **, Doranbolt/Cana,** El verdulero/Cana **. Ah, eso último no (?).** Doranbolt/Wendy **. Y** OC/Cana **.**

* * *

 **Tarados**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ella era una gran mujer, de gran corazón, y de grandes pechos —porque a pesar de que lo negaran, el físico lo es todo para los demás—, claro. De cuerpo atlético y de resistente hígado, porque a la mierda, ella siempre necesitaba de un trago.

Parecía a simple vista lo mismo que era en el gremio. Y si no se encontraba con una botella, pero sí acompañada —o rodeada de personas, no necesariamente que estuvieran con ella—, podía considerarse su lado bromista empedernido.

Pero a pesar de aquella apariencia que mostraba, ella tenía sus trucos. Por lo mismo nunca se le veía sola. O por lo menos, sin compañía aunque fuera por decirlo de alguna forma, _lejana_.

Las personas, él público eran la fuente de su fuerza. Por eso era que la veía pocas veces con la mirada perdida en algún lado. Veces casi nulas, porque Cana no era tan descuidada y tomaba precaución de no dar puntada sin hilo.

Y es que si nadie se fijaba en su descendiente autoestima, nadie jamás lo haría porque ella no era una mujer que apreciara pretender ser la victima de todo.

En su vida sólo se había acostado con cuatro hombres. No saliendo a tema porque fuera lo esencial para su autoestima. Sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer ella cuando nadie del gremio la había mirado como lo que era?, ¿qué podía hacer cuando tres de los hombres con los que había tenido sexo, habían tenido una borrachera mutua con ella? Peor aún si el cuarto, aunque sobrio, decidió cortar cualquier cosa que los uniera porque _no quiero hacerle daño a mi novia. Pero ten en cuenta que eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido_.

Ni sus falsas palabras que intentaban hacerla sonreír aunque fuera forzosamente, para no sentirse culpable, evitaron que Cana siguiera sintiéndose más que una basura, las sobras de algo. Porque además de sobras, siempre terminaban en el basurero.

 _¡Clavada del tarado Martin! ¡Los expectadores aplauden y se ponen de pie, satisfechos y lo vitorean por su gran hazaña a solo cinco segundos del cuarto tiempo!_

Sólo tenía quince, mientras que él casi veinticuatro. Ahora que lo pensaba, Cana estaba segura de que había sido algo estúpido. Entonces comenzó a beber más y su borrachera de accidente se convirtió casi en su hora de dormir. Y es que con tan solo quince años era más influenciable y tenía pensamientos más variados —extraños, con respecto a su apariencia, y claro, patéticos. Pero, otra vez, ella era más influenciable...

 _¿Un vasito de whisky al que no puede dormir? Un poco del aroma del centerba y la menta que entra por la ventana abierta para quien desee relajarse._

Un día cuando volvió a ver a Bacchus, ella se lo preguntó. ¿Se acostaría con ella estando sobrio? —algo que bien podría ser imposible, si era incluso capaz de estar ebrio mientras dormía. Pero nunca se sabe— Y dijo que sí, con una sonrisa ladeada, de esas que le quedaban mejor a Gray y a su padre —que no lo conocía, pero si los genes, obviamente el hijo iba a tener características de papi. Eso y que Gray le tenía confianza como para contarle muchas cosas. Pero entonces recordó que Bacchus estaba mal de la cabeza, a él sí se le escapaban las neuronas _pa'_ la traquea, y esa respuesta pasó a contar como un _no_ para ella.

Y de ahí venía justamente aquel punto. Cana, la maga de adivinación, cartas, la mierda que sea. Una buena receptora a la hora de escuchar los problemas de los demás, ayudando con opciones, sobre todo a uno de sus mejores amigos... Muy buena amiga.

Precisamente eso. Era una buena mujer, escuchando a los demás sin quejarse porque muchas veces eran estupideces. Era amigable, tenía un buen sentido del humor y podía ser linda —¿no les gustaba a los hombres eso? Sin contar a Bacchus— si quería. Alguien que los escuchara como si fueran lo único en el mundo, que dejara sus propios problemas atrás para ayudarlo a él —posiblemente el comportamiento de su propio padre algún día, aunque como mamá no era tan así...—. Tampoco es que estuviera enamorada de Gray, pero en parte dolía saber que él nunca la había visto como algo más que amiga o hermana. No como con Lucy, en cambio. Y sabía que él no le mentiría nunca en algo así. Primero, porque ninguno le escondía algo al otro cuando aquel hacía preguntas. Segundo, Gray no mentía a menos que lo considerara necesario para él y las otras personas.

Pero ese día se cansó de pensar y recordar lo mismo de siempre. Miró a Gray quien tenía la mirada fija en el hueco que formaban sus brazos sobre la barra. Algo trastocado, según le había dicho hace unos minutos, cuando había terminado.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? —preguntó de repente.

Gray enarcó una ceja y la observó, preguntándose si bromeaba.

—Te hará bien. Pasa el rato amargo con algo amargo —una lógica aplastante, y estúpida, para qué ocultarlo. Sin embargo a ella le era útil. Como aquello de infligirse dolor para sentir menos el dolor de otras cosas—. También hay cosas más fuertes, por si no lo recuerdas. Y podemos llamar a Lucy para que se nos una —sonrió.

Él entrecerró los ojos, mandándole miradas de acusación.

—Quieres mandarme a la boca del lobo —dijo como un descubrimiento. Lentamente, procesando lo que aquello significaba.

—Sinceramente no creo que Lucy sea un lobo. Una lobita, tal vez. Y tú te verías bien de Caperucito azul —rió con sorna.

—Haber dicho que no querías beber sola —soltó al analizar su insistencia—. Pero, ¿no tienes a Laxus para eso? —dijo de pronto.

Cana negó con la cabeza, actuando como si lamentara algo.

—Tuvimos un pequeño problema.

—No creo que tan pequeño.

—Es Laxus de quien hablamos, _Gary_ —murmuró.

—Eres Cana, a quien consideramos en la ecuación. Laxus no se enojaría por cualquier cosa contigo, y tú no dejarías de pedirle implícitamente que te acompañe a beber por algo pequeño —alzó una ceja.

Cana lo miró fijamente y él a ella. Gray asintió.

—¡Mira, algo más o menos fuerte, por favor! —elevó un poco la voz haciendo que esta sonara un poco más grave. Mira lo escuchó desde cinco asientos más allá frente a Lisanna, y lo miró extrañada junto con su hermana. Sin embargo asintió y en poco ya estaba buscando algo por ahí.

—Estábamos hablando de tu problema —gruñó.

Gray frunció el ceño, bastante molesto con la actitud de Cana. Pero sabía que aunque se lo preguntara con la mirada, ella comprendería. Años juntos, y una pregunta era una pregunta.

 _Qué carajos pasó_.

I.

Para el día siguiente, Cana estaba en el mismo lugar del anterior. Sólo que sin Gray. La misma hora, cuatro de la tarde, con pleno sol hirviéndoles hasta los huesos. O bueno, los músculos.

Por aquel entonces ya tenía el estómago lleno hace mucho, y ahora lo rellenaba con el borgoña. No tenía muchos ánimos de prestar atención a eso, y menos con la conversación con Gray aún por su mente.

¿Un Laxus fastidiado porque fue a ver a Bacchus?

Era irreal, un pensamiento para alguien que no conociera a Laxus. Claro que no era tan malo ni mucho menos tan frío, pero de eso, a que se jodiera su relación de _bebamos juntos porque todos los demás son unos maricas_ por una semana porque quería hacerle una pregunta a aquel hombre, era demasiado y extremista. De cualquier forma daba lo mismo. Eso había sido hace una semana, y Laxus se había ido a una misión con su equipo... De una semana.

Era tan notable el que no quería verla que llegaba a eso. Pero sinceramente le daba igual. Se le pasaría, y una mierda. No es como si no pudieran vivir lejos del otro. _Compañeros siempre y amigos aún más_. Era bastante cursi, pero ella tenía catorce, Laxus no pasaba los diecinueve, y tenían un momento de debilidad. Los dos por sus padres, además. Pero ya que habían hecho aquella promesa en un momento como ese, ¿no tenía entonces mayor significado?

Laxus no era capaz de romper algo de ese calibre. No porque fuera un sentimental, pero esa había sido una de las primeras veces que alguien lo comprendía más de lo normal. O que por lo menos no hacían como que lo entendían. Y él mismo se lo había comentado. Laxus no era alguien que echara a basura cosas de ese tipo. No era sentimental, pero guardaba lo especial.

De pronto, dejó de pensar en eso. Lo consideró hasta innecesario, y fue a beber otro poco de borgoña, pero antes de hacerlo reparó en la persona que estaba a su lado.

—Doranbolt —dijo. Casi como un saludo.

Se veía... Bastante decaído.

—Alberona —respondió—. Y es Mest.

—Me gusta más Doranbolt —se bebió su trago e hizo chocar el vaso en la superficie de la barra—. Y es Cana.

Él la miró por entre el espacio de su antebrazo y su hombro, con la mano en su frente, apoyándose de alguna forma. Sonrió ligeramente.

—Supongo.

Dejó de mirarla y ella se sintió un poco desesperada. No lo hacía a propósito, no intentaba hacerse la victima. Para él no había nadie más a su alrededor, se notaba, lo que provocaba que su semblante demostrara que tenía un problema.

Ella era buena escuchando. Y él no parecía dispuesto a decirle nada, no se había sentado al lado de ella para eso, seguramente ni se había dado cuenta de que ahí estaba ella hasta que le habló. Pero le estaba dando curiosidad, francamente.

—¿Tan grave es? —preguntó.

Doranbolt guardó silencio por unos segundos.

—A mi parecer sí lo es. Pero no creo que sea algo que puedas entender, no creo que alguien lo haga.

Cana miraba pensativa a la estantería de la barra. Justo frente a ellos, diversos tipos de alcoholes y variadas botellas de distintos colores.

Giró hacia Mira.

—Jane, nuestro buen amigo necesita algo con grados de alcohol.

No estaba tan lejos, unos pasos más allá, pero sí de espaldas. La albina volteó, ya pensando que otra vez Gray bebería algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse con la expresión alarmada de Mest hacia la maga de cartas.

Se acercó a ellos y le sirvió un whisky. Era algo común, que él seguramente conocía, así que no habría problemas si no estaba acostumbrado a beberlo, porque sus estadísticas inclinaban a que ya lo habría probado.

—Cana, no creo que sea realmente necesario que...

—Déjamelo a mí, créeme que es imposible que vayas contándoles a todos tu problema por un inocente vasito. No hará mucho —aseguró, pidiéndole con la mirada a la camarera que le rellenara su propio vaso.

Él boqueó sin saber qué decir a su favor.

—Ayer Gray y ahora Mest. Espero que no me los conviertas a todos, Cana —sonrió.

—Tranquila, el único capaz de compararse conmigo es el buen Laxus. Y de cualquier forma, ayer Gray pidió solito —le devolvió la sonrisa.

La albina rió un poco, porque en el gremio, ciertamente los únicos capaz de compararse en aquella materia eran Cana, Laxus y Gildarts. Makarov ya no tenía edad para eso, y en poco, menos para el gremio.

—Pero yo hablaba de formar un sustituto. Después de todo, Laxus hace misiones un poco largas, no como tu padre, pero lo son. Pensé que tal vez...

—Intentaría remplazarlo con alguien más cuando no estuviera —bufó con diversión—. ¿Para que después me acuse de infiel? Claro que no. Además siempre está Bacchus —entrecerró ligeramente los ojos.

Mira negó con la cabeza por las palabras de Cana. Como hiciera eso, se armaba un guerra. Pero considerando que era Cana, no le importaría aquello.

—Buena suerte, Mest —le sonrió.

Luego, Cana se volteó hacia él. Doranbolt frunció un poco el ceño por la insistencia de sus ojos violeta, pero no podía negar su nerviosismo por aquello.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es por Wendy —dijo de pronto, logrando que se le fuera todo el aire—. Si no acerté me quedan dos oportunidades, pero porque tu pecho ha dejado de subir y bajar, supondré que acerté —sonrió con satisfacción.

Doranbolt volvió a respirar.

—¿Lo estás tomando como un juego?

—Personas como Gray y Laxus, que podrían mandarme a la mierda en menos de un segundo me han soportado por años. No me burlo, lo hago más fácil de llevar. No lo tomo como un juego, pero así es más entretenido —espetó.

Él suspiró.

—Ni siquiera me cabe cómo sopesé la idea de decirtelo —farfulló.

—Ay, eso duele —dijo sin sentirlo—. Debe de ser porque parezco confiable —bromeó.

—No lo pareces en absoluto —le llevó la contraria.

Cana no pudo evitar reír por eso.

—Entonces puedo darte confianza diciendo que soy buena escuchando, todos suelen contarme sus problemas y no se andan matando unos a otros porque alguien más lo sabe ya que "se me fue la lengua", y puedo llegar a ser buena persona. Lo que significa, no lo usaré en tu contra —especificó.

La expresión de Doranbolt se relajó a medida que ella hablaba.

—¿En serio? —dudó.

Cana hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Desgraciadamente, hasta el viejo se ha desahogado conmigo.

—¡¿Makarov?! —exclamó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

—Sí, y siendo el viejo verde que es, no pude esperar mucho de ello. Aunque puedo decir lo buen abuelo que es —sonrió.

—Ya veo... Entonces, tal vez sí pueda contarte, ¿no? —murmuró.

Cana asintió sonriente.

—Te sientes un asaltacunas.

Él se encogió un poco y apretó los puños sobre la mesa. Más con incredulidad que con enojo.

—¡¿Para qué quieres que te lo diga si de alguna u otra manera aciertas?! —gruñó por lo bajo.

Cana rió por su reacción. Sólo estaba avergonzado.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. No te sientas mal, es normal. Wendy es buena chica y en unos dos años más una preciosa mujer. ¿Qué más da que seas viejo ya? Has demostrado ser confiable —lo intentó apaciguar.

Pero tarde o temprano, sus palabras jodían todo.

—... Tienes razón, soy un dinosaurio al lado de Wendy —susurró.

La mujer parpadeó por unos segundos, ¿dijo lo que creía haber oído?

—Eres un exagerado. Tampoco te lo tomes tan a pecho. La sensación de _soy un pederasta_ no se irá al instante —negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

Doranbolt suspiró. Tenía que acostumbrarse al aparente hijo de puta sentido del humor que Cana le ponía a todo lo que le decía. Lo que al parecer no hacía sólo con él. Porque algo le decía que a parte por el hecho que estuvieran en el mismo gremio, terminaría frecuentando la presencia de Cana.

—¿Eres la hija del demonio? —preguntó.

—Mi padre es un bebé —exclamó con incredulidad.

Él no habló por un rato y se quedó mirándola. Luego suspiró y se bebió la mitad del líquido que le habían servido.

Cana estaba a punto de comentar algo sobre eso cuando él habló.

—Me siento culpable, y mal. Muy mal. Wendy es sólo una niña, está bien que haya perdido siete años, y ustedes también, pero eso no quita mucho más la incomodidad que se siente —gruñó—. Y al final el único que saldrá perdiendo soy yo. Que Wendy se cruza por mi mente todo el día, esté o no con ella, y ya ni siquiera me siento alguien normal.

Cana sopesó sus palabras un momento. Era ciertamente complicado, pero el que fuera mayor no significaba que tuviera que _olvidarse_ de ella.

—Estás siendo un poco extremista. Tal vez serás el único que salga mal, porque Wendy podría tener también a Romeo, pero nunca será lo mismo. Tú eres el que se preocupa por ella, el que la ha salvado tantas veces como puede, y el que la quiere a pesar de todo. Qué más da, estoy segura de que Wendy nunca te ha visto como un padre o su hermano mayor. ¿Puede que seas más un príncipe azul? —sonrió.

—No creo tener características de príncipe azul —rodó los ojos.

Ella chasqueó la lengua ante su terquedad. Y una extraña idea empezó a cruzar su mente.

—Puede que sí para Wendy. O tal vez no eres tan príncipe, ¿y si eres su guerrero de armadura plateada, protegiendo su _fuente de fortaleza_ y amor a vista de ella? ¿Qué dices de un guardián?

Su sonrisa le decía que se estaba burlando de él y Doranbolt no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Nunca sabré eso.

Cana bufó con cansancio.

—Por supuesto que nunca lo sabrás. No si sigues siendo un cobarde. Qué mierda, aquí todos somos anormales, pero misteriosamente los hombres de Fairy Tail son todos unos tarados. Sólo necesitas más seguridad y olvidar ese pensamiento inútil de _soy un puto pederasta_ —exclamó más alto de lo que hubiera querido.

Por un segundo algunos los miraron y vieron a Cana ponerse de pie bastante cabreada. Pero cada uno estaba metido en sus temas, así que ellos no se convirtieron en uno. Sólo las hermanas Strauss la miraron con curiosidad, al igual que Gray y su buena amiga, Lucy.

Pero más que cabreada, ellos la vieron interesada. Porque estaba interesada en aquella relación en cierta manera, y también en la manera que pensaba Mest de Wendy y viceversa.

—Recuérdalo. Confianza —le dijo más tranquila. El hombre la miraba fijamente, hasta cierto punto con sorpresa—. Esa sensación de todo estará bien, nada de negativismos, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Estás intentando ayudarme? —parecía sorprendido por eso. Y el que ella se cruzara de brazos como diciéndole _qué esperabas_ , no hacía otra cosa que dejarlo más incrédulo— Es que no pensé que intentarías hacerlo.

—Eso quieres, soluciones. Yo te las estoy dando, y ya pasa a ser decisión tuya qué tomas de ello o qué no. Si lo haces tal como te lo digo, o si de pleno no lo haces. Tienes que dejar de pensar en lo que podría pasar porque nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas. ¿Sabes que todo está destinado a que pase? Puedes creer que tú eliges tu destino, pero o ya está hecho lo que vas a hacer o si no lo haces algún día de todos modos pasará.

—Eso da miedo.

—¿Verdad que sí? —sonrió.

Se volvió a sentar, esta vez de manera que quedó un poco más cerca de él.

—Te contaré un secreto —no esperó a ver cómo el asentía y bebió del borgoña que había dejado botado por un rato—. Una vez me acosté con alguien nueve años mayor que yo. Y si recuerdo las veces en las que estaba ebria, tal vez de más. El de nueve tenía novia, no me importaba mucho, pero era molesto que me dijera que era una de las mejores personas que había conocido luego de aquellas cuantas veces, sólo tenía quince pero no era estúpida —negó ligeramente con la cabeza, sacudiendo un poco su cabello.

—¿Qué pasó luego? —cuestionó.

—¿Va a ser el chisme del mes? —exclamó al oír el tono curioso.

Doranbolt frunció el ceño por su pregunta.

—¿Qué? No —espetó.

Cana sonrió por su reacción.

—Muy confiable —rió.

—Lo digo en serio.

Ella asintió.

—Daría igual si todo el gremio lo termina sabiendo, de cualquier forma —dijo con una suave sonrisa—. Entonces... El final no es tan sorprendente. No fui una perra intentando por todos los medios quitar al novio, no chantajeé... Mierda, casi ni nos conocíamos. Así que no me importó mucho y fui donde uno de mis mejores amigos por aquel entonces, un chico tres años mayor, no mago, que vivía con su madre y hermanita. Por aquel tiempo, a mí me gustaba él —tragó en seco—. Y... Según sé yo le gustaba a... Vamos a llamarle Han. Pero nunca tuvimos nada porque él sí sabía respetar. Era un buen chico, ¿y sabes qué hice? —preguntó.

—¿Qué hiciste? —entrecerró los ojos, esperando algo como _su madre murió y se fue de la ciudad._ O como _su hermana murió y se fueron de la ciudad._ O también _él murió y, obvio, no lo volví a ver._

O tal vez estaba pensando exageradamente en la muerte.

—Le mandé a la mierda.

—Ah, le mandaste a... —frunció el entrecejo de un momento a otro y la miró sin creérselo— ¿Le mandaste a la mierda?

—Era una cría, acababan de dejarme _invalido_ el autoestima, no podía decirme que estaba enamorado de mí de un momento a otro sin esperar que riera por ello. Creí que estaba intentando hacerme sentir mejor —se defendió.

Doranbolt asintió.

—Y ahí le mandaste a la mierda.

—No —negó—. Me largué, así que prácticamente la mandé a la mierda, a ojos de él. Llegué al gremio y le pedí a Laxus que me ayudara a decirle que no podía verlo todavía —dijo y se quedó mirando pensativa unos segundos—. Estoy segura de que Laxus no le dijo realmente lo que yo le pedí. ... Así fue como perdí al único chico que estaba dispuesto a quererme sanamente.

Él sonrió cuando Cana no le veía. Se notaba que ella también deseaba que la escucharan.

—¿Tienes una idea de qué le dijo? —le preguntó.

Cana negó con la cabeza y se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

—Pregúntaselo —propuso para luego beberse su trago.

Cana rió por la ocurrencia. No creía que a Laxus le importara decirle, pero realmente no sabía cuándo carajos sería buen tiempo para hacerlo. Doranbolt la miró de reojo y la encontró asintiendo con una sonrisa. Entonces su sonrisa se borró y lo miró fijamente.

—Quiero preguntarte algo —soltó, apoyándose en la barra con los antebrazos.

Él se apoyó de la misma forma y asintió una vez, animándola a seguir.

—¿Podría besarte?

Nunca le quitó la mirada y él no supo cuándo comenzó a sudar. Era franca, no se iba con tonterías, y estaba seguro de que su asesino sería ella. Yendo por ahí, quitándoles el aire a todos con sus ocurrencia e ideas que no se molestaba en ocultar.

—Hace un tiempo no beso a nadie, o por lo menos no lo recuerdo. Tú estás enamorado de Wendy, y yo ya me cansé de pedirle favores a Gray —dijo sin ánimos de mirar a otro lado al parecer, para desgracia del hombre—. Eso, y que no hay nada contigo que pueda arruinar —comenzó a sonreír otra vez al decir eso.

Sin pensarlo mucho, aceptó. Ella tenía razón y tampoco se sentía molesto, incómodo o de ya mal al pensar en ser besado por Cana. Que ella le pidiera aquello seguramente era nada comparado con todo lo que había ayudado a todos. Porque le creía, en alguna ocasión le había preguntado un poco inseguro a Mirajane porque había escuchado una conversación de Cana con Gray, e incluso Gajeel. Ahí descubrió que Cana era como una especie de ángel, en palabras de Mira. Un ángel gris.

Pero nunca pensó que ella quisiera ayudarlo, no cuando, según, ayudaba a los interesados.

Cana pareció sorprendida al verlo aceptar. Era... Bueno, lo había dicho esperando y teniendo claro que se negaría. Cuando Doranbolt la vio quieta, sin hacer nada, sólo mirándolo en silencio, empezó a desesperar. No es que se muriera por besarle pero seguramente sería mejor a que Cana lo siguiera mirando tan fijamente. Porque él no iba a poder dejar de hacerlo.

No tuvo que estirarse mucho y se acercó. Pasó sus dedos cerca de su mandíbula con cuidado y cuando fue suficiente la besó. Cerraron mutuamente los ojos, ninguno de los dos recordaba aquella sensación cálida y suave. No era un beso ni siquiera de cariño. Presionando sus labios casi sin moverse, dando una señal de comprensión al otro. Cana se movió un poco y pasó a llevar su arete con el dorso y parte del pulgar.

Y en sencillas palabras, si Cana llegara a explicar o contarle eso a alguien ajeno,sería algo parecido a _y le metió la lengua._

En su defensa, podía decir que se había dejado llevar mucho por la sensación. Una suerte que a Doranbolt le quedara la suficiente cordura, y lo detuviera. ¿Cuánto había sido? Ni idea, pero tal vez había sido algo malo si lo pensaba nuevamente, ya que sentía la necesidad de hacerlo de nuevo.

—Ya no lo recordaba —suspiró con un poco de melancolía.

Cana quitó su mano de su cuello y él los dedos de su mandíbula. Y volvió a sentir curiosidad.

—¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que besaste? —preguntó.

Doranbolt enarcó una ceja, pero dado que ya estaban en más confianza y ella le había contado del tal _Han_ y el otro idiota, no podía darle menos.

—A los dieciocho. Con una camarera —dijo lo último con lentitud.

Cana sonrió por la respuesta.

—¿Qué eras, poco agraciado o sólo un buen chico? —preguntó con algo de burla.

—Las dos, tal vez —sonrió siguiéndole el juego.

—Seguro —ironizó—. Pero realmente no te diviso como un _Igor_ , así que me quedaré con la segunda.

Él puso los ojos en blanco por sus palabras. Era ideal eso de haberse dado un beso con ella y que nada pareciera cambiar, lo sentía incluso mejor que antes.

—¿Por qué ya nunca te quitas el arete? —quiso saber.

Y todo fluía.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—No lo sé. Tuve un pensamiento fugaz de que te me haces sexy con el —rió, pero esta vez sin muchos ánimos burlones.

La expresión impactada del hombre duró unos segundos, para el disfrute de Cana.

—Sólo por eso diré que es porque me trae recuerdos —dijo sonriente.

—Ya veo, ¿ustedes eran buenos amigos? —se apoyó en su hombro para rellenar el vaso de él, gracias a que Mira había dejado la botella a merced de ellos.

—Algo así —asintió mientras veía el whisky bajar hasta la base del objeto.

—¿Sabes qué? Con Gray somos como hermanos —le comentó.

Doranbolt alzó las cejas y entonces ella se alejó para pasar a hacer lo propio con el suyo.

—Debo confesar que creí que eran algo como... ¿amigos con derecho?

Ella largó a reír por la idea. Segundos después se detuvo a medias para mirar a Doranbolt.

—Hubiera sido un milagro —pero su expresión no era precisamente alegre.

—Creo que dije algo que no debería haber dicho. ¿Te gusta Gray?

Cana negó.

—No creas que te contaré eso todavía. Una vez lo hice borracha y terminó mal. Así que aún no —murmuró. Después su semblante cambió—. Y de cualquier forma eso habría sido un suicidio. Probablemente hubiera pasado antes de que llegara Lucy, y Juvia considera rival de amor hasta a los taburetes. Yo era pebre en caso de que me agarrara desprevenida, a ella no le importaría que fuese antes que incluso supiéramos que Lucy existía. Eso, y que Gray ama a alguien más. Y es un maldito marica, no literal, claro.

—Juvia parece algo perseverante.

—Sí, pero hay veces en las que no se equivoca —miró a Lucy unos segundos y la saludó dado que miraba hacia donde estaban ellos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó.

Cana le sonrió.

—Algún día te lo mostraré... ¿No deberías estar intentando cortejar a Wendy? —cuestionó de pronto.

Él tomó aire y miró abajo unos segundos.

—Sólo tengo que pensar que algún día será como tú, ¿cierto? —mencionó, haciendo referencia a su edad.

Pero para Cana eso sonó jodidamente mal al principio. En parte sabía que le había pedido ese beso por egoísmo. Y él no debió haber aceptado, era mala señal que no le incomodara el pensar en darle una beso a alguien que no fuera Wendy. Si ella amara a alguien, jamás haría algo así. Aunque probablemente sí si estuviera dispuesta a esperar. Pero se suponía que de los dos, ella era la idiota capaz de hacer eso.

—¿Pasa algo? —dudó.

La maga lo observó unos instantes y luego negó con la cabeza. Le dedicó un sonrisa.

—Es solo que siempre he sido soñadora aunque no lo parezca, como cualquier mujer —bufó, al parecer un poco molesta con la idea de serlo.

—Tampoco puede ser tan malo, ¿no? ... Además recuerdo que alguien me dijo algo. _Todo está destinado_. Me parece que fue —musitó.

De repente vieron una silueta frente a ellos y se voltearon hacia Mira. Al fin reparando en que había alguien más a parte de ellos. La albina parecía un poco incómoda. Por la razón de que se acercar y porque todos habían visto a esos dos besarse. Estaban en el gremio. ¡En la barra! ¡Todo lo que pasaba en la barra se veía!

—Laxus me pidió que te llamara.

Cana frunció el ceño. Con molestia y también incredulidad.

—¿Cuándo ha llegado ese tarado? —se detuvo— Espera, mejor aún. ¿Por qué es tan inmaduro mandándote a ti?

No esperó respuestas y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la parte de arriba.

—Con hombres como estos, mejor tengo sexo con mujeres. Si uno es un idiota, el otro está mal de la cabeza. Luego el otro te acepta un beso casi sin pensarlo, y entonces aparece uno tarado de la nada, que por si no es inmaduro, cree que todos andaremos bajo su parada —no se molestó en decir nada en voz baja—. Y cómo olvidar a Gray...

 _Cuanto estrés..._

Llegó arriba y lo pilló descansando en un sofá. O bueno, eso veía ella con lo cabreada que se encontraba.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —preguntó, brusca.

Laxus la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Tú estás enojada cuando soy yo quien debería estarlo con razón?

—¿Sigues con lo de Bacchus?

—También porque has terminado de joderlo. No es divertido llegar y encontrarme con que te besas con ese idiota —frunció el ceño.

Cana tomó aire y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No me importa.

—¿No te importa? Tú fuiste la que me hizo prometer eso.

— _Compañeros siempre, amigos aún más_. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? —soltó.

—¿A quién?

—Graham.

Laxus se mosqueó aún más al oír ese nombre.

—¿Qué te importa eso ahora?

—Dime.

Él rodó los ojos. Qué más daba ya.

—Le dije que nunca podría tocarte, y lo seguí con un _es mía_.

Cana se sorprendió por eso. Pero al instante frunció el ceño. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero no pudo.

 _Destino, eres una mierda conmigo._

 _—_ Siempre pensé que tenía la culpa —murmuró —. Eres realmente un tarado. Eso y que no soy propiedad de nadie.

—Claro que no —ironizó—. Solo jugabas con Doranbolt, ¿cierto?

—Es Mest, y ni siquiera tienes el derecho de reclamar esto. Somos amigos y compañeros de copas, no eres ni mi hermano, ni mi padre... Es que, ni siquiera Gray haría esto.

—Él nunca te querrá.

Cana, quien ya se iba yendo, apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Y tú crees que todavía soy una cría? Apuesto que ni siquiera has pensado que un beso no solo significa amor y sexo. Además tengo asumido que nada sale como yo quiero. Ni siquiera un rato de sexo salvaje con Bacchus ya que pareces una tía con la regla quejándote por todo —gruñó.

Bajó un poco menos enojada, ignorando al rubio, pero no tanto como para no acercase al de aretes y decir.

—Doranbolt —quería ser la única que le llamara así—, el destino es una mierda. Intenta que no te haga sobras en el proceso —dijo.

Luego de eso se largó. Y antes de cruzar la puerta, le mostró el dedo medio a Laxus, quien sabía se encontraba mirando apoyado en la baranda.

Porque ya casi ni le importaba ser una mierda como lo fue con Graham. Ella solo quería saber si aún viviría ahí. Porque era una _mujer_ soñadora, y egoísta sin remedio.


End file.
